Underneath the Underneath
by Pomegranant Seeds
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has never been good about expressing himself, but Sakura Haruno has always been good about seeing through him. Chap 9: And as the love of her life pressed kisses into the sensitive skin of her neck she could only think of one thing. Thank Kami for her impulsiveness.
1. Fresh Paint

Sasuke sighed as the afternoon sun beat down on his black hair, heating his body, and causing his head to start pounding into his ears. He reached his forearm up to wipe at the sweat on his brow. He'd been outside of the Uchiha manor since the first ray of morning light to repaint the Uchiha Compound, and now the sun was high above Konoha. He'd already spent a few weeks sanding down the old paint and rust from the paneling, and now he was finally able to repaint the old structures. As he continued to roll the paintbrush against the paneling of the main house, his mind began to wander to his parched throat and how he would really like to have a cold drink right now.

But before he could take a step towards the front door, he heard the door slam closed and soft footsteps pad down the stairs.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, there you are!" Team 7's gorgeous pink-haired teammate waltzed towards him with a pitcher of lemonade in her hands. It had been three years since the end of the Great War and Sakura had finally been able to move on from the terrible events of the war. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled back into a low ponytail underneath a green handkerchief, and some summer outfit he thought was impractical for the unpredictable life of a leaf ninja. The last Uchiha briefly wondered if it was her day off, since she was not wearing her Leaf Headband.

"I made some lemonade for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, but I couldn't find them." Sakura gave him a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat. "So I thought I'd bring it to you."

Sasuke scowled at her declaration. "I'm a last resort?"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his words. "No! Sasuke-kun, that's not what I meant." The young kunoichi hoped her words would ease the scowl on his face, but Sasuke was obviously not pleased with what he was hearing. "I just, I know you don't like sweets that's all."

Sasuke's face softened as he took a step towards her and took the glass from her hand, giving her a nod of thanks before taking a sip and going back to painting.

"Why does it matter anyways Sasuke?" Sasuke tensed at the loss of his familiar suffix. "It's not like you didn't treat us as a last resort, only coming back to Konoha when it was convenient for you."

Sasuke turned to face her, and really took in her appearance. The lemonade pitcher had been gently sat on the ground and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, her face red from anger. He hadn't seen her this angry since Sai had taken the liberty of painting on her legs while she was recovering with injuries from a mission with the excuse of making her 'less ugly'.

Sasuke sighed and put down his paint brush and lemonade before striding over to his favorite teammate. He ignored her protests and promises to punch him to Suna, and continued until he was toe to toe with the pink-haired warrior. He looked down into her green-green-green eyes, and before she could finish her curse he swept down and pressed a quick fleeting kiss to her lips.

"To you. I'm never last." He turned back to his painting and continued to roll the roller across the panels, like he'd been doing before Sakura had pranced in.

Sakura screamed in frustration and stomped over to the can of paint on the grass. "You do not just kiss a girl and walk away!" Sakura picked up the full can of paint and held it over his head as she scowled at that stupid duck ass hairstyle of the man she loved. "Especially not me!" And before Sasuke could even think about turning and facing the furious young woman, his vision was covered by white paint. He could feel the thick paint sticking behind his ears and trailing through the strands of hair on his head.

"Maybe next time you'll be an actual gentleman." Sakura huffed and turned away, picking up her pitcher of lemonade from the ground.

Sasuke smirked as he turned to face the pink haired kunoichi, and thought that he'd learned two things today. Firstly, he was rather fond of the way Sakura yelled when she was angry with him. And secondly, he really liked that fresh paint mark of his hand on her ass.

_._

_._

_._

_AN: I know I'm super late on this SasuSaku month train, but I just got back from a trip! So I'm just gonna set this up as a full blown drabble series, and follow along with the prompts anyways. Love you all!_


	2. Late

Sasuke growled in frustration as he threw another kunai at the wooden target, narrowly missing the red bull's eye. He had asked Sakura to train with him that morning, hoping they would be able to have lunch together afterwards. But when he'd been so inclined as to meet her at her apartment and walk her to the Uchiha training grounds, he'd found Shikamaru sitting on her couch as she was getting dressed in her room. Sneaky bastard must have screwed his teammate. His teammate of all people! The last Uchiha took another shot at the training target in frustration as he glanced at the sun high above. They were supposed to meet at 8 o'clock that morning for training, and the sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon. She was late. And he was going to kill that pineapple haired bastard.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as she ran towards him, her medical pouch messily cradled in her arms. "I'm sorry I'm late I was just-"

"Screwing Nara?" He interrupted, not letting her finish her excuse. He didn't want to hear about how she was seeing Shikamaru, or her declarations of a new relationship between the two.

Sakura's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, and she stopped mid run to stand before him. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke continued to face the training target, refusing to look at the girl currently tearing apart his heart. "Your relationship with Shikamaru."

Sakura sighed and walked to Sasuke's side, sitting on the ground next to where he stood. "Shikamaru is my close friend." Sakura watched as he continued his target practice, folding her hands in her lap.

"Apparently more than close." He murmured as he threw a kunai with considerable force at the target.

Sakura giggled and leaned back on her hands in the grass. "Sasuke-kun, are you jealous?"

Sasuke's answer was as quick and definitive as the 'thwack' of his kunai hitting the target. "No."

Sakura shivered at the finality in his voice. "Good, because you have neither a reason nor a right to be jealous."

Sasuke scowled, and finally turned to face his pink-haired teammate. "I have both." He unintentionally growled out in his deep baritone.

Sakura laid back and looked up at the sky, ignoring the anger of the last Uchiha. "You have no reason because Shikamaru and I are not in a romantic relationship. And you are ridiculous for thinking that we are."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I saw him at your apartment."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she sat up and looked at him. "Are you serious? You broke into my apartment?!"

Sasuke huffed and glared down at her. "I came to pick you up."

Sakura stood and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him with the same velocity he was glaring at her with. "You still have no right."

Sasuke took a step towards her, so that their faces were inches apart. "Why is that?"

Sakura took a deep breath as she tried to clear her head of the musk that was Sasuke. "Because you left." And just like that, with those words, she got her fire back. "You left, and basically told me that I wasn't worth a shit Sasuke. So you have no right, because you never cared for me to begin with."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her face to his so that his lips were close enough to touch his. "I do care. Very much." He wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger, and gently tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingers brush her skin in a fleeting embrace. Sasuke's breath blew across her lips, just far enough not to be kissing her. And Sakura, really, really wished he would give her at least the gentlest of kisses.

And just as quickly as he'd been there, he was gone again, throwing kunais at the practice target.

Sakura huffed in disappointment and threw herself back on the ground, her palms over her eyes and her back sinking into the grass. "Why didn't you kiss me?" She growled out in frustration.

Sasuke turned to give her the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen. "You were late."


	3. Genophobia

Sakura moaned as his lips pressed into the sensitive skin of her neck. He was really amazing with that mouth of his. The young kunoichi took in a breath as he gently nipped at her collarbone, and bucked her hips into his without thinking.

Sasuke immediately stiffened at the contact and pushed her off of his lap and onto the couch, quickly standing and turning his back to her. "You should go."

Sakura growled in frustration. Was he really going to do this to her again? Every time things got hot and heavy he would push her away and gruffly tell her to leave, as if she wasn't his girlfriend! "No!" Sakura screamed finally fed up. "I am not leaving. This is the one night I have with you for the rest of the week, and you're kicking me out?"

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking up at the ceiling. "Yes." He was too aroused to have this argument with her, why couldn't she just leave?

Sakura picked screamed and stood to her fit, fixing her dress and making sure to brush past the man she'd fallen in love with. She stopped at the door of his house to put on her sandals and leaned against the door frame for balance. "I have double shifts at the hospital all week. Good luck on your mission."

Sasuke groaned and fell back onto the couch, glaring at his erection. He never wanted to stop Sakura, but he couldn't let her take over. He couldn't let her continue their actions. What if he hurt her? What if she was unsatisfied? What if he was unable to perform? Sasuke took deep relaxing breaths as his erection began to subside. Sasuke Uchiha, was afraid of having sex with his girlfriend.

.

.

.

"Teme! Did you screw Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked obnoxiously as he threw the fire wood on the ground of their camp site. He had promised Sasuke they would finally get to have some 'brotherly bonding' time during their mission together, and had been pestering him about his girlfriend since they'd left Konoha.

Sasuke sighed and watched as the dobe arranged the wood for a fire. He knew eventually Naruto would get fed up with his silence, but he wasn't about to give in now.

Naruto growled and threw a piece of wood at his best friend. "You could at least 'hn' at me!" Sasuke shrugged and continued to stare at the fire wood, while Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously Teme? You guys have been together for three years now, don't you think it's time to make her Sakura Uchiha and have some little duck ass babies?"

Sasuke leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as Naruto came to sit next to him on the log. "It's not that easy."

Naruto chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Yeah it is! Hinata and I have already been down that road. Just tell Sak ya want her, and she'll be ready to go at it like rabbits!"

Sasuke eyed his friend carefully. "You didn't hurt her?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess, but Hinata's a strong girl, she said she didn't mind."

"And you… satisfied her?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw fell as he stared in astonishment at the last Uchiha. "What the hell type of question is that?!"

Sasuke shrugged, not interested in explaining himself. If Naruto was adequate in pleasing the Hyugga heiress, than he most certainly would be adequate in pleasing Sakura. After all, Naruto was dead-last in everything he did.

.

.

Sakura sighed as she continued to flip through her medical books. She'd finished up all of the work that was required of her for that week, and now that Sasuke still wasn't home, she decided to do some of her own research.

"Genophobia," She read aloud, "The physical or psychological fear of having sexual relations." Sakura growled and threw the book on the desk. "Figures I'd have a boyfriend too scared to fuck me." She blew her bangs out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest. "So much for reviving the Uchiha clan."

"I still plan to revive the clan." Sasuke said smugly from the doorway. Sakura gasped and turned to face her boyfriend who was leaning with his shoulder on the door frame. She always thought he was sexy when he did that.

Sakura turned her chair around to fully face him, and crossed one leg over the other. "Why are you scared to have sex with me?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Maybe she was too good at reading him for her own good. "I didn't want to hurt you." He said finally after a few minutes of silence.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood to fully challenge him. "I'm not fragile Sasuke. I can handle having sex."

Sasuke smirked and stalked towards her slowly. "Then I suppose you'll have to cure me of my phobia."

Sakura took a deep breath and backed up until the back of her legs hit her desk. Was this really happening right now? In the middle of her shift? Her heart skipped a beat as he came to stand in front of her, pulling her hands to his chest and settling his own hands on her waist.

Sakura looked up into his dark, dark, dark eyes and saw the lust and desire directed towards her. She didn't know if she could handle the heat and passion coming off of him in waves. But when his hand reached around to grasp her bottom, she couldn't care less. She just wanted him to screw her into tomorrow.

The young kunoichi leaned up until her ear was pressed against his. "Well, that's going to take a lot of therapy Uchiha-san."

Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine as he grabbed her hips, and pulled her into him. "I think we'd better start now." Sakura smiled widely as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips into his, as he took her mouth in a heated kiss.


	4. There was no warningKeepsake

Sakura's eyes shot open as she heard the rusty creak of her window sliding. She narrowed her eyes and reached for the kunai beneath her pillow while still feigning sleep. She'd been gone on a mission for two months, and she didn't need to decapitate some inconsiderate intruder now that she was home. She listened for a few moments, trying to pick up her uninvited guest's footsteps but found that she couldn't hear even the slightest of taps. Only an expert shinobi could pad into her home so quietly. Sakura shifted slowly in her bed, still keeping the appearance that she was asleep, and faced the window the intruder had come in. But when she peeked through half lidded eyes, she found that there was no one there at the window, and that her room appeared to be empty. She sat up in bed, kunai ready to be thrown and tired muscles tensed for fight.

But there was no warning as a body descended upon hers and pulled her face into an aggressive kiss. The first thing she noticed about her attacker was his hair, and the familiar duck tail shape to it. The poised kunoichi dropped her kunai onto the bed and relaxed as Sasuke's hands moved from her head to her shoulders and pushed her back onto the mattress.

His rough hands quickly unzipped her shirt and palmed her breast through her bindings. Sakura arched her back, pushing her chest into his hand and let out a long breathy moan. "Sasuke-kun," She called his attention to her, in an attempt to get him to stop and listen to her.

Sasuke took his hand away from her breast, but continued to press kisses into the column of her neck and collarbone. He grunted out a sound, indicating he was listening to her.

"I won't do this just once." She broke to let out another moan as he took off her skirt and shorts, his fingers leaving sensitive goose-bumps on her legs. "If you do this with me tonight, you're committing yourself to me and only me for every night after this."

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked as he took his own shirt off, before leaning forward and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed as the messenger hawk at on the window and dropped a scroll on the ledge. He gently let go of Sakura and walked as quietly as possible to the window to retrieve the scroll after pulling up his boxers. He dismissed the hawk with a silent nod of his head. Sasuke opened the scroll and skimmed through the contents quickly, apparently the dobe (now Konoha's newest Hokage) had forgotten to meet with the Mizukage for negotiations and needed Sasuke to make the trip and negotiate on his behalf. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had finally been able to enjoy Sakura (and her marvelous body), he didn't want to leave for a few weeks.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she slowly sat up in bed, holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself. "Are you leaving?" He could hear the hurt and disappointment in her voice as she spoke.

Sasuke nodded shallowly. "The dobe needs me for a mission." He picked up his pants and pulled them on before turning to smirk at the girl staring wide eyed at him on the bed.

Sakura blushed at the devious look in his eyes and pulled the blanket tighter around her body. She turned her attention to the clock on her nightstand in an attempt to calm her racing heart. "How long will you be gone?"

Sasuke shrugged and picked up his shirt from the edge of the bed before sitting next to Sakura on the mattress. "A couple of weeks."

Sakura's shoulders fell as she turned to face her dark haired avenger. She turned his face towards her and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before pulling away and giving him a small smile. "Be safe."

Sasuke smirked and nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead and getting up to leave, but in the midst of him performing the hand seals to poof out of her room Sakura interrupted him. "Wait Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked up from his hands to her. "Hn?"

Sakura held up his shirt and stood, stark naked before him. "You forgot your shirt."

Sasuke shook his head and finished his hand seals, murmuring quickly before he disappeared, "Hold onto it for me."

Sakura smiled happily as he disappeared, falling on her back to the bed in bliss. She held the shirt up to her nose and inhaled the musky scent of her Sasuke-kun's shirt.


	5. Night InKeeping Warm

Sakura sighed as she continued to flip through the channels with her freshly painted feet up on the coffee table. Her long tanned legs peeked out from her boyfriend's oversized shirt as she lifted her arms in the air to stretch her stiff muscles. The rain was pouring down relentlessly outside and Sasuke had gone out to get dinner for the two of them after Sakura had begged him to pick up food from her favorite place. But now that it had started raining so vehemently, she felt really bad for making him go out and get her food.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door slam open and wet footsteps slosh on the ground, then stop as he took his shoes off before coming into the living room and glaring at his girlfriend. Sasuke held up the bags silently and she noticed that although her boyfriend was drenched in rain water from head to toe, the bags were dry. Sakura giggled and stood to take the bags from her boyfriend's hands.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. "Thanks Sasuke-kun! Why don't you get into the bath and warm up?"

She heard Sasuke's footsteps behind her before she felt his wet arms wrap around her waist, and his chest press into her back. Sakura squealed before pushing him away and growling angrily at him. "Sasuke! You got me wet!"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, turning his back to her as he walked towards the bathroom. "Guess you'll need a bath too."

Sakura growled and put the bags of food into the oven to keep the food warm, and stomped after her irritating boyfriend. Really! He could be so frustrating sometimes. Now her favorite shirt was wet and dirty, and she'd have to steal another one of his shirts. The thought made her smile as she opened the door to the bathroom, having another one of Sasuke's shirts as hers would make her forget all about his soggy hug.

Little did she know Sasuke was waiting to ambush her behind the bathroom door, and pulled her into his arms. He put his lips to her ear as he pulled his shirt from her shoulders and let his fingers trace her damp skin. "What was your intention wearing a shirt that doesn't close?" When the shirt hit the ground his fingers trailed between her breasts.

Sakura's breath hitched and she leaned back into his naked chest, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. "They're comfortable." She breathed out through her lustful haze.

Sasuke's chest rumbled with a chuckle as he pressed kisses to her neck and behind her ear. His lips continued their trail down her neck and shoulders, and Sakura began to shiver as his wet body pressed into her back.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm cold." Her teeth chattered, and he lifted her up into his arms, pressing her closely to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his neck.

Sasuke stepped into the tub and settled them both in the hot water, his back against the wall and her lithe body between his legs. Sakura sighed in relief and rested her head on his chest. "I like nights in like these better than going out sometimes."

Sasuke leaned forward and nibbled gently on her ear. "Even when you're cold?" His hands rubbed her upper arms as he pulled her closer to him, trying to warm her up.

Sakura giggled and turned to face her dark haired teammate. She held his face in her hands and ground her hips into his. "Even when I'm cold." She spread her legs so that he was at her entrance, and sank down on him slowly. "Things always get hot anyways." She moaned lowly and placed her hands on his shoulders, and threw her head back, pressing herself even further into his warmth.


	6. Night Out

Sakura swiveled her hips into the man behind her. His hands were resting on her hipbones and his head was thrown back in pleasure as the pink haired kunoichi ran her hands through her hair. Sakura pressed the earpiece to her ear as she kept her focus on the flashing lights and dancing bodies in front of her.

"I've got him right where I want him." She said into the microphone for the rest of Team 7 to hear. Luckily the club was so loud that the man she was dancing on wouldn't be able to understand her words anyways. "I'm taking him to the room."

"What?" The target yelled from behind her, turning her around so she was facing him. He had a stupidly wide grin on his face, and the hand that wasn't on her arm was creeping dangerously close to her ass.

Sakura smiled and ran a hand down his chest, careful to avoid the few unbuttoned buttons on the top of his shirt. "I said, let's head back to my room." Sakura spoke softly into his ear in an attempt to seduce him the way Sasuke normally seduced her.

The target grinned wider and nodded happily, pulling her out of the throng of swaying bodies by her waist. The young kunoichi could hear her boyfriend growling angrily into the receiver in her ear. Although he tolerated these missions for the sake of her career as a kunoichi, he hated having to watch her seduce targets. And the last Uchiha always made that fact very clear to her when they got home.

Sakura succeeded in getting the target to her hotel room, and forced him to sit on the bed as she turned her back to him, slowly pulling the sleeve off of her dress as she kicked her shoes off. "Why don't you wait here for me while I freshen up." She turned to wink at her target, only to find him no longer sitting on the bed. Not long after her realization Sakura felt hot breath breathing down her neck and the familiar cold metal of a kunai at her throat.

"You didn't fool me kunoichi." He pulled her brown haired wig off of her head with his free hand. "Even without your signature hair." She could feel him smile as his tongue reached out to taste her ear. "I've been waiting for you to be sent to me."

Sakura growled and elbowed him in the stomach, causing the kunai to slide across her skin. The target stumbled backwards and she pressed a hand to her throat to help stop the bleeding. Her hand quickly began to emit green healing chakra as she attempted to control her breathing. She could hear her teammates yelling and arguing in her ear as she tried to call for them, but the hole in her throat was making that considerably difficult.

"You bitch!" The target called angrily as he stood and meandered towards the fallen girl. And suddenly, there was a flash of black, and her target was screaming in agony.

Sakura fell back to the floor as she tried to concentrate on knitting together the flesh of her throat. She could hear the footsteps of her teammates crowd into the hotel room, and their shuffling as they lifted the target and took him out of the room.

Sasuke made his way over to his girlfriend, sharingan blazing, and checked her chakra reserves to make sure she would be able to finish the job of healing her throat. When he was satisfied he deactivated his sharingan and went into the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel. When he got back to Sakura's fallen form, he found her slowly sitting up from the ground. He put an arm around her shoulders to support her and handed her the towel to clean up the blood from her neck.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She muttered quietly as she focused on wiping up the mess on her chest.

"No more of these Sakura." Sasuke spoke sternly and firmly as he lifted her up and began to walk out of the decoy hotel room.

Sakura's brow furrowed, but she chose to ignore his statement as she refocused on the mission. "Where is the rest of the team?"

Sasuke growled low in his chest and turned his face away from her. "They are escorting the prisoner to the Land of Waves where he is to be detained."

"And us?"

"We are to set up camp at the rendezvous point."

Sakura nodded as he began to run with her in his arms.

.

.

.

Sasuke sighed as he finished setting up the camp fire, while Sakura sat huddled in a corner of the camp organizing and rationing out the last of the food supplies. It had been a couple of hours since they had left the village where they'd caught the prisoner and the sun was beginning to rise in the distance.

The dark haired avenger turned towards his girlfriend and crossed his arm. "No more of these."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly and stood before her boyfriend. "I'm not quitting these missions just because you don't like them." The pink haired kunoichi turned and huffed, crossing her arms over her own chest. "This is the only time I even get to have a night out for Kami's sake!"

Sasuke growled in one of the loudest tones she'd heard from him. He stalked to her and pulled her shoulder, turning her to face him. "I'm done watching you seduce other men." His tone was low and echoed in her head as he thundered angrily at her. "You are mine. And you are done with these missions." He ran his hand through his hair as he saw her defensive pose gain more fire. "I'll take you out one night every two weeks if you stop."

Sakura sighed and relaxed. "No saying you're too tired for sex afterwards."

Sasuke nodded and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "As long as you grind on me the way you did the target."

Sakura giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting her hand trail up and down his chest.

.

.

.

_AN: Well this definitely did not turn out the way I thought it would when I first saw the prompt... but whatevs. ANYWAYS... I'm working on People's Princess right now and I have a nice little coughbathroomcoughsexcough surprise for a few faithful reviewers. Love you all!_


	7. The Student Becomes the Teacher

"Tou-san!" Young Itachi called as he came barreling into the living room and jumped onto his resting father's stomach.

Sasuke cocked open a closed eye to look at his hyperactive son. "Yes?"

Itachi placed his hands on his father's chest and looked at him with his mother's wide green eyes. "I had my first day at the academy today." He stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke reached backwards and rested his arm beneath his head and reached out to ruffle his son's hair with his free hand. "I know."

"Well, now that I'm learning to be a ninja…" The young boy trailed off quietly and looked away from his father before regaining his confidence. "I want to learn to shoot fireballs like you!"

Sasuke chuckled lowly, a sound rare to everyone but his son and wife. Speaking of his wife… "Did you ask your Kaa?"

Itachi looked at his father sheepishly. "Not yet, but I really want to learn like you did! Kaa-san said you learned when you were my age."

Sasuke nodded and stood, placing his son on the floor as he stretched his arms above his head. "I will teach you." He eyed his son's excited clapping warily. "If you sleep in your own bed from now on." It had been a while since he and Sakura had gotten to spend some 'alone time' together, now that Itachi had grown an aversion to sleeping in his own bed. And Sasuke wanted his wife back.

Itachi considered the deal for a moment with a scowl on his face, before sighing and nodding vehemently and grabbing his father's hand and leading him out to the training grounds.

.

.

.

Sasuke watched proudly as his son blew a perfectly concentrated fireball over the large lake. It wasn't in comparable size to his father's, but the young boy had been able to focus the fire into a perfectly round sphere using the chakra control he inherited from his mother. He had gotten the hang of his clan's famed technique with the same precision he had at that age, and Sasuke couldn't be more impressed with his son.

"Good Itachi." He called out as the young boy turned to look at him for approval. He gestured for his son to come to him. "We will stop for today."

Itachi nodded and looked up to give his father a smile, that quickly turned into grimace as he put the tips of his fingers to the corners of his mouth.

Sasuke noticed his son's discomfort and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the compound. "Your mouth has blistered."

Itachi nodded and tugged on his father's hand, indicating for him to stop walking. Sasuke looked down at his son and watched as the young boy stared at the palms of his hands before green chakra coated them. The youngest Uchiha reached up to his mouth and began to heal the blistering cuts lining his lips. Sasuke watched his son with his sharingan activated, amazed that his son had been able to perfect a jutsu he was incapable of doing. When Itachi was done healing his mouth he gestured for his father to kneel before him and reached out to heal his mouth.

When his son removed his hands from his face Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and looked into his emerald eyes. "Did Kaa teach you that?"

Itachi nodded and smiled at his father. "When you're on missions Kaa-san lets me practice with her at the hospital when I'm done at the academy." Itachi recognized the admiration in his father's eyes. The same look he had when his mother healed him. "I can teach you Tou-san."

Sasuke smirked at the excitement in his son's eyes and nodded softly, sitting on the grass below him and activating his sharingan.

"Okay Tou-san, you need to concentrate your chakra into your hands. Like this."

.

.

.

Sakura sighed and took off her sandals as she paused in the front door of their home. She'd had a long day at the hospital healing an ANBU team who'd had a chakra-depleting run-in with some rogue ninja. The pink-haired kunoichi padded quietly into her son's room, where she sensed her husband's chakra signature. Sakura slowly slid open the door to Itachi's room, and padded quietly to his bedside where her husband was standing.

She put her arm around her husband's waist and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, before looking at her sleeping son. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the small scars lining her son's mouth.

"I taught him the fireball technique today and he healed his own blisters." Sasuke spoke lowly as to not wake his son.

"Hmmm." Sakura nodded contemplatively before leaning down and finishing the healing of the scars around her son's mouth. "He knows the basics, but he isn't advanced enough to fully heal these types of burns."

"He taught me the basics."

Sakura stood and stared at the father of her only son in shock. "Really? I've been trying to teach you basic medical ninjutsu for years."

Sasuke put a finger to his lips and gestured for his wife to follow him out of their son's room when he saw Itachi move around restlessly. When they were out of earshot of the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"Our son is an excellent teacher." He whispered into the top of her head.

Sakura smiled up at him and kissed his nose. "Well he was taught by the best."


	8. BraveHis Side of the Story

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called softly from her spot on the grass underneath the large tree they were sitting on. "Why me?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow as he looked over at her, and took a swig of his water. Team 7 had just finished their semi-daily training that had been reestablished after the war had ended and Sasuke had been taken off of parole.

"Elaborate." The last Uchiha's voice was horse from dehydration after a long day of training.

Sakura sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her before looking up at the afternoon sky. "Why did you chose me?"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Chose you for what?"

"To fall in love with."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the pink-haired girl before him. Had Naruto landed an accidental blow on her head? "That's false."

Sakura shrugged and kept her eyes trained on the expanse of blue above her. "I suppose you're right. We don't really chose who we fall in love with. We're just drawn to them I suppose." She took another deep breath and stretched her arms above her head, listening for the satisfying pop of her shoulder. "So why are you drawn to me?"

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed and stood. "You're annoying." Some balls the pink-haired girl had on her asking him such a question.

.

.

.

Sasuke laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. That annoying teammate of his had been running through his mind since she'd asked her stupid question earlier that day. The nerve of that girl, just asking some out of the blue question like that. It wasn't fair to catch him off guard.

How was he to answer such a bold question? He'd only been back in Konoha (back _home_) for a year now. He'd just been let off of that damned probation! And the pink-headed brat wanted him to declare his love for her? Wanted him to come up with some stupid reason for his _attraction_ to her? He couldn't even figure out if the annoying desire to throw her into the grass and fuck her brains out was attraction or some animalistic urge to procreate.

Sasuke sat up in his bed and put his head in his hands. That stupid girl. That stupid, foolish, fangirl of a teammate and her stupid brave, bold, heart. Sasuke chuckled and looked out of the window and out to the night sky of Konoha. How annoying.

.

.

.

Sakura sighed as she sat next to Sasuke in their usual spot, and cracked open her water bottle. "So Sasuke-kun, did you get a chance to think of my question yesterday?"

Sasuke smirked and let his head fall back against the tree. "You're brave." He took in a deep breath and turned to look into her deep, deep emerald eyes. "Irrationally so."

Sakura grinned foolishly, in a way that both irritated her teammate and made his breath hitch. "But you love me regardless."

Really, she was too brave for her own good.


	9. ImpulsiveHer Side of the Story

Sakura took in a deep breath as she sank to the ground next to Sasuke. That training session had taken way more out of her than she'd expected. She looked over at her training partner, his strong jawline and shoulders relaxed as she took in a deep breath. She still love that foolish little boy, now man.

"Sasuke-kun," Her voice betrayed her, and she spoke before her brain really realizing what she was doing. She'd always been much too impulsive. "Why me?"

Sasuke looked over at her like she'd grown another head. She hated the way he looked at her now. The way he looked at her like she was a separate species, like he couldn't stand the audacity she had in asking him such an _annoying _question.

But then his eyes softened in a way only she noticed. "Elaborate." But the look in his eyes told her that he didn't need her explanation.

She gave it to him anyways. As if her admission could somehow quench the never ending burning of her love for him. "Why did you chose me?"

The corners of his lips turned upwards. And he snorted at the same time that she cursed herself inwardly. Of course he didn't chose her. He chose to follow Orochimaru for power, not to stay with her. "Chose you for what?"

But she knew him better than anyone. She knew him better than she knew himself possibly. She didn't miss the way his gaze lingered on her, or the way he found every possible excuse to tough her during training. She didn't miss the way his form of 'protecting her' often involved him pressing her body as close to his as possible. And she certainly didn't dream of the day she'd caught him interrogating a co-worker who'd had the audacity to ask her on a date. No. She knew him.

"To fall in love with."

.

.

.

It'd been a week since Sakura had coerced Sasuke's confession from him. And things had only served to become tense between the two of them. They'd avoided sparring with each other during training, and during their Ichiraku lunches with Naruto they hardly spoke. But the glances didn't stop, and only served to magnify the sexual tension between the two.

It wasn't until Sasuke showed up in Sakura's office after a long mission for minor healing that the couple finally spoke to one another.

When Sasuke came in the window, Sakura stood from her desk and wordlessly called her healing chakra to her hands. "How was your mission Sasuke-kun?" It was the first time she'd spoken to him in weeks, and that's all she could say?

"Easy." She could feel him take in a deep breath since her hands were currently resting on the naked expanse of his muscular chest. "I was gone too long." _I missed home._

Sakura looked up at him in shock, which was a huge mistake. She could see it in his eyes. The longing, the desire. She could see what he couldn't say to her. _I miss you._ So Sakura took a deep breath and stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his before he could say anything else. And just as quickly, just as impulsively, as she'd done so, she pulled away. She put her hand to her mouth as she thanked Kami that he hadn't pushed her away.

Sasuke smirked and licked his bottom lip as he stared her down with hungry eyes. Sakura shivered as she waited for him to berate her. "Is that all you've got?"

Sakura squealed inwardly as she let her foolishly happy grin break out onto her face. She took her medical coat off and unzipped her shirt halfway. And as the love of her life pressed kisses into the sensitive skin of her neck she could only think of one thing.

Thank Kami for her impulsiveness.


	10. A Hot Cup of TeaA Night With No Stars

Sakura took in a deep breath as she looked up at the night sky through her window. She took a sip of her freshly brewed tea, and pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. The sky was covered with clouds, and no stars were visible over Konoha.

_There will be a storm soon._ The pink haired kunoichi thought with a sigh. It'd been relatively cold in Konoha the past few months, and she'd hoped that the first few weeks of spring would bring sunshine and warm weather. And as if to spite her, the sky erupted into a fit of thunder and lightning. _No stars to light up the sky. No stars to light his way home._

Sakura finished her tea and took her cup into the kitchen and looked out of the window in her kitchen. She couldn't leave him to find his way home in the dark. She dropped the mug in the kitchen sink – not lingering long enough to hear it break- and raced into her bedroom.

.

.

.

Sakura shivered as the cold wind bit at her cheek and let out a long yawn as she looked into the darkness past the Konoha gates. The lamp she held in her hand was only bright enough to illuminate a small circle around Sakura and the bench she was sitting on. She curled her legs up onto the seat and pressed her knees to her chest, hoping to concentrate her body warmth into one place as she circulated warm chakra throughout her body. It was cold and miserable out, but Sakura wanted to make sure there was light to guide Sasuke home.

She could feel herself dozing off when a loud clap of thunder sounded in the night sky. Sakura's eyes flew open at the resonating sound, and she gasped at the sight before her. A tall figure stood over her silhouetted by the lightening overhead. They were drenched (and still being pelted by the rain) in their ANBU uniform, with a familiar katana strapped to their back.

Sakura flew off of the bench and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck, accidentally knocking the lamp to the ground and breaking it.

"Sasuke-kun! You're home!" She cried happily, almost knocking him onto the ground.

Sasuke rested a hand on her lower back as he took a step backwards to keep them from tumbling into the puddle behind him. "It's raining. You're an idiot." But he wrapped both arms tightly around her waist and pressed her close to his body.

Sakura giggled and pushed his ANBU mask off of his face to press a wet kiss to his lips. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun. I missed you too."

.

.

.

_Thanks for reading guys! And thanks to those who review, I don't have time to reply all of the time, but I love you guys so much! I'm going to be taking a break from the 'drabbles' so I can update People's Princess, but this will continue! As always, you are VERY appreciated and I love you all!_


End file.
